Uchiha Sakura
by SmilingArtist
Summary: -Non-massacre- Ever since she was little, Sakura had always dreamt of being Sasuke’s wife. She never expected it to actually become a reality. Too bad she not getting married to the guy she wanted to be with but instead, his brother. -ItaSaku-
1. Engagement

**Author's Note:  
**It's been a _long_ time since I wrote another ItaSaku fanfic. I hope to get lots of reviews like I did in my other story, _Past Love_. Hope you like it! If you have any pairings that you want me to _try _and squeeze in this story here, feel free to ask me. Just make sure that it isn't NejiTen, I hate that pairing (no offence to fans) and also, don't suggest NejiSaku. As much as I love that pairing, I don't think it would work here in this story. Same with other Sakura pairings, besides ItaSaku of course! Anyways, please enjoy the story!

**Disclaimer:  
**I do not own Naruto. I only own the OC, Haruka, in this fic.

**-X-**

**UCHIHA SAKURA**

**-X-**

**Summary:** Ever since she was little, Sakura had always dreamt of being Sasuke's wife. She never expected it to actually become a reality. Too bad she not getting married to the guy she wanted to be with but instead, his brother. Non-massacre

**Genre:** General / Romance / Slight Humor

**Pairings:** ItaSaku / Slight SasuSaku

**Speech:**

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

**-X-**

**Chapter One  
**_-Engagement-_

**-X-**

"Sakura, you're engaged."

As soon as those three words left her mother's mouth, the rosette froze in shock. She looked at the older woman with horror shown on her face.

"W-what d-did you just s-say?" Sakura asked, thinking she might not have heard her correctly.

She is only sixteen for God's sake! It's way too early for her to get married. How could her mother do something like this to her? More importantly, who is she getting married to?

"You heard me. You're engaged. You're always working too hard at the hospital so you need a man right now! So, I found you one," Haruka, Sakura's mother, said. "The wedding will take place in two years. That will give you enough time to get acquainted with your fiancé and his family. There will be flowers and…"

Haruka continued to blabber on, not noticing Sakura's eye twitch at every single word she had said.

"To who?" Sakura asked eager to know who she is marrying. Whoever it is, there is no way that it is her onyx-haired teammate that she _loves_. The kunoichi didn't want to marry anyone other than Sasuke. Maybe that's why she always turns down boys that always ask her out.

"…your wedding. I've invited almost every single person that I know!"

Sakura's head snapped up, not realizing that she zoned out.

"Okaa-san…"

"The wedding will take place in the huge church, you know, the one next to all those beautiful cherry blossom trees."

Sakura's eye twitched. "Okaa-san…" she said a little louder.

"Hey, you know what, your father and I had gotten married at that church as well!"

"Okaa-san…"

"Then it's settled! That will be the perfect place for you and It-"

"OKAA-SAN!" Haruka got rudely cut off by her daughter's suddenly outburst.

"Sakura, I'm right next to you. You don't have to shout," the brunette said startled.

Sakura glared at her mother. "I've been calling you for the last few minutes!" she shouted, red in the face from all that yelling.

Haruka blinked confusedly. "You have? Well, you better be louder next time," she said cheekily.

Sakura continued to glare at her. Haruka laughed and rubbed the back of her head.

"Sorry," she apologized. "What were you about ask again?"

Sakura sighed. Sometimes her mother could just be so annoying, but that's what the rosette loves about her I guess.

"I want to ask who I'm getting married to," Sakura said, finally calming down.

"Oh, didn't I tell you? You're getting married to an Uchiha," Haruka answered.

"_That still doesn't answer my question, shannaro!" _Inner Sakura exclaimed at the back of Sakura's mind.

"Yeah, but to _who_?"

Haruka got into a thinking pose. "Hm, what's his name again? I can't remember," she said.

Sakura sweatdropped. How could someone be _that_ forgetful?

"Oh, yeah! Now I remember! He's Uchiha Fugaku's son."

_Okay…who the hell is Fugaku? But come to think of it, that name does sound kind of familiar, hm…_Sakura thought._ Wait a minute! Uchiha Fugaku? Fugaku, as in Sasuke-kun's father?! Oh my god, I'm getting married to Sasuke-kun! _

That thought had drove Sakura crazy with excitement.

"Um…Sakura? Are you alright?" Haruka asked her daughter, who is squealing with happiness.

"Alright?! I'm more than alright!" Sakura exclaimed, giving her mother a bear hug. "Thank you so much for getting me engaged to Sasuke-kun! I love you so much! Wait till I tell this to Ino-pig, she'll be so jealous!"

Now Haruka is beyond confused. A while ago, Sakura was frozen in shock and now she's dancing around the house like a maniac? And Sasuke? That doesn't sound right. Haruka could still vaguely remember that her daughter's fiancé was most certainly not named Sasuke. Didn't it start with an 'I'?

_Itochu, no. Itochi? Itchy? Nah, who would have a weird name like that? What was it again? Itachi? Oh, yes, that's right, Itachi! Uchiha Itachi. _

Didn't Sakura know that Fugaku had two sons?

_I guess I better tell her that before she thinks that she is engaged to Itachi's brother, _Haruka thought.

She looked up to see an empty room with Sakura no where in sight.

"Great, now where did that girl run off to?" Haruka muttered.

I guess Sakura will just have to find out on her own that she isn't marrying Sasuke. Bet she'll be so shocked that she won't be able to utter a single word.

**-X-**

**Author's Note:  
**There, I'm done! Thanks for reading! Sorry if it's short, but I'll try and make the next chapter a bit longer. I would like to have at least five reviews before I post the next chapter. So, please review. Flames are not accepted!

**-X-**

_-Setsuna_


	2. News Travels Fast

**Author's Note: **  
I know that I had stated in my other stories that I'll be putting everything except for _Still Doll _and _Kenjutsu Kunoichi _on hold until further notice, but I felt bad about not updating for one whole year. So here's the next chapter! Hope you like it! Itachi might be a bit OOC. This hasn't been beta-ed so please forgive me of you find any mistakes.

**-X-**

**Chapter Two**_  
-News Travels Fast-_

**-X-**

"Ino-pig!" Sakura shouted as she burst through the doors of the Yamanaka Flower Shop.

The said girl looked up at her friend in wonder. It's not everyday you see Sakura running through the streets screaming like a maniac.

"What is it, Billboard Brow?" the blonde haired kunoichi asked.

Sakura finished panting and grinned like an idiot.

"You'll never guess what just happened!" the rosette exclaimed.

"What? You're getting married?" Ino asked sarcastically, though she didn't know how right she was.

Sakura looked at her in shock.

"How did you know?"

Ino looked flabbergasted. She dropped the red rose that she was inspecting and it landed on the floor.

"W-what?!" she shrieked. "You're getting married?!" She pointed an accusatory finger at the rosette.

Sakura grinned, enjoying the look on her best friend's face.

_Wait till I tell her _who_ I'm getting married to,_ she thought smugly.

"To who?!" Ino shouted, grabbing a hold of Sakura collar.

The rosette snickered. "Do you really want to know?" she asked teasingly.

The blonde gave her a look that clearly said 'of course you idiot!'

"Do you really _really _want to know?" Oh, how she enjoyed torturing the pig.

Ino gave Sakura a violent shake. "Just tell me already!" she demanded impatiently.

Sakura chuckled. "Alright, I'll tell you."

Ino released the pink haired kunoichi and stepped back. She crossed her arms across her chest and leaned against the table.

"Well, who is it?" she asked curiously.

Ever heard of the saying, Ino? Curiosity killed the cat.

"I'm getting…"

Ino leaned in closer.

"…married…"

The blonde put her hand behind her ear and listened closely.

"…to…"

Was it just me or is this coming along a little too slowly?

"…Uchiha Sasuke."

And that was how the cat had gotten killed, or in Ino's case, _pig_.

**-X-**

The moment he had stepped into his house was the moment he felt that something bad was going to happen. Itachi frowned and walked into the living room cautiously. His mother, Mikoto was sitting on the couch watching one of her favourite soap operas. At that very moment, she was so absorbed within the show that she didn't even sense the presence of her son standing behind her.

Itachi wanted to roll his eyes as his mother sniffled at a supposedly touching scene.

_Woman and their soap operas._

As smart as he is, Itachi could never understand the mind of a female.

Deciding that he had enough of being ignored, Itachi decided to grab his mother's attention.

"Okaa-san," he said calmly.

Mikoto jumped a bit and quickly whirled around to face her ebony haired son, who looked back at her impassively.

"Itachi?" she asked startled. "When did you get home?"

The one thing that Mikoto disliked about ninjas was that they are so good in stealth.

"Just a few minutes ago," the ANBU captain answered. "Where is otou-san?"

"Do you need to ask him something?"

Itachi nodded. "Aa."

"He's not here right now. He's out on a mission," Mikoto told her oldest son.

The male nodded once again and was about to walk out of the room when his mother had suddenly stopped him.

"Itachi."

The said male stopped in his tracks but didn't turn around to face his mother.

"Hm?"

"I'm not sure if your father had told you this, but…" Mikoto paused to take a deep breath.

She let out a wide smile. "Congratulations Itachi, you're officially engaged," she told him.

Silence hung in the air for a few seconds but was then broken by the ebony haired man.

"I see," was his response.

Mikoto raised an eyebrow at this. Clearly, she had thought that he would be shocked out of his mind. She sighed. But she guessed that it wasn't such a surprise. After all, he is Uchiha Itachi, the best known shinobi in Konoha who is capable of keeping his emotions intact.

"If you'll excuse me," Itachi said, before walking out the door.

The next thing she heard as soon as the door closed was a loud thumping sound. Mikoto narrowed her eyes suspiciously and walked towards the door.

_What was that sound?_ She thought. Then realization dawned on her. _No way! Please don't tell me he-!_

The Uchiha woman flung the door opened and gasped at the sight before her.

It turns out that the almighty Uchiha Itachi had just fainted.

"ITACHI!"

**-X-**

Sakura stormed out of the Yamanaka Flower Shop with an angry expression on her face.

"I can't believe that Ino-pig _fainted_ on me," she muttered.

_Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to tell her the news. Now she won't leave me alone,_ the rosette thought.

But the shocked expression of the blonde's face immediately popped into her mind. She let out a snicker and continued to walk off.

"I'm getting married to Sasuke-kun!" she squealed as she walked through the streets of Konoha.

**-X-**

Yamanaka Ino groaned as the light blinded her momentarily as she opened her sky blue eyes.

"Where am I?" she asked herself.

Her eyes widened and she immediately sprung up from the ground.

_That's right! Forehead told me that she is engaged to Sasuke-kun! No! _She cried in her mind. _Damn you Forehead-girl!_

To say that she was angry was just being too kind. Down right furious was a better word to describe the purple wearing blonde.

"Why does she always get to be with him?" she muttered under her breath.

Her mother walked into the room, holding a baby blue envelope in her hand. Her facial expressions showed us clearly that she was excited.

"Ino, guess what?" she said excitedly.

Ino turned around to face her mother. "What is it?" she grumbled out, clearly not in a good mood.

"Sakura-chan is getting married!" the blonde's mother exclaimed.

Ino gave her a dead-panned expression. "Yeah, I already know that she's getting married to Sasuke-kun," she said flatly.

Her mother blinked. "Sasuke-kun?" she asked, before taking out the invitation card. "That's not right."

All the traces of anger vanished from Ino's face and now she looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

Ino's mother scanned her eyes across the card. "It says here that 'you are invited to the celebration of uniting Haruno Sakura to Uchiha _Itachi_'," she said, emphasizing on a certain name.

Ino swear that if her jaw had been an inch longer, it would be touching the floor.

**-X-**

Sakura continued through the streets of Konoha oblivious to the fact that almost everyone was staring at her and whispering to each other.

"Hey, have you heard the news," an elderly woman whispered to her friend.

"What news?"

The woman gasped. "What world are you living in?" she asked astounded.

"Well, excuse me," her friend said, rolling her eyes. "What news are you talking about?"

The woman calmed down and started to speak, not noticing a certain rosette passing by their conversation.

The woman's friend gasped. "Haruno Sakura, the Hokage's apprentice is getting married?!" she shrieked.

The said girl stopped and decided to listen in.

_Wow, a lot of people must know about our engagement, huh?_ Sakura thought grinning.

The woman nodded. "Yeah, she's getting married to an Uchiha."

"Which one? There are a lot of Uchihas, you know?"

_Uchiha Sasuke, _Sakura answered in her mind as she tried to control the giggle from rising in her throat.

"Uchiha Itachi," the woman answered.

The next thing they heard was the sound of flesh hitting ground.

"Hey, look! Isn't that Haruno-san?!"

"Oh my god, it is!"

"Quick! Someone call the hospital!"

Turns out this have been the third time someone had fainted today.

Oh, boy.

**-X-**

**Author's Note: **  
How was it? Good? Bad? Please let me know. Sorry if it's short. I'd like to have at least fifteen reviews this time. Flames are not accepted. I'll try and get the next chapter up faster, but only if you review. Do you think Itachi might be a bit OOC here?

**-X-**

**The Pretty List: **  
_c1x7_  
_mew luchia_  
_Demidia_  
_Sakura4eva_  
_sasusaku0129_  
_Kuromi-Tenshi_  
_Emma0707_  
_Caramel Crazy_  
_Batty Angel_  
_Shelia008_  
_XxMiyakaxX_  
_Blackscarlet47_  
_x0x0x0Raina-himex0x0x0x_  
_xXxHyuuga-MikanxXx_  
_takara410_  
_dark-angel-of-the-past_  
_xXBlackxAndxBluexRoseXx_

Thanks a lot for reviewing. I honestly didn't expect that much reviews on the first chapter. Thanks again!

**-X-**

_-Setsuna_


End file.
